Epifanía
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: A veces salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco para relajarnos pero incluso en esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, aparecen cosas inesperadas, como... tu nuevo vecino en toalla xD Royai oneshot hasta el momento.


Hello people xD cómo están? Espero que bien y de vacaciones como yo, aquí traigo algo nuevo y menos dramático que mis otros fics royai espero les guste. XD

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El aire era fresco y podía respirar libertad en su nuevo departamento y en aquel mini balcón en la cuarta planta del edificio, el aire se sentía aún más puro, fresco y libre de cualquier contaminante proveniente de la ciudad. Se relajó, recostando sus brazos en el barandal y dejando libre su cabello al viento, cerró sus ojos unos instantes tratando de percibir la tranquilidad con cada poro de su piel, para abrirlos lentamente y admirar el azul cielo, las palomas volando, los fuertes y antiguos edificios, los niños jugando en el parque cercano y el vecino en toalla en el patio.

¡Oh si! ¡Qué lindo vecindario!.

Continuó mirando el cielo, al menos esa fue la orden que mandó su cerebro pero sus ojos no se despegaron de la bien formada espalda de su desconocido vecino…

Ciertamente aquel hombre poseía un andar que destilaba seguridad y una pizca de picardía, que a pesar de no saberse visto pareciese que la provocara con cada gesto que realizaba al buscar la ropa colgada en el tendedero.

**-¡Riza! Necesito algo de ayuda aquí ¿podrías venir? **

Por favor que su vecino no haya escuchado a su prima, por favor…

**-Estoy ocupada Win**-intentó responderle en voz baja, para no ser descubierta.

**-¿Estás ocupada?!**-volvió a gritar, esta vez casi chillando**.-Y se puede saber con…** -la muchacha asomó la cabeza al balcón alcanzando a ver lo que mantenía tan ocupada a su prima, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. –**Creo que te está mirando Riz.**

La rubia quien había girado su cabeza para atender los gritos de su prima, regresó la mirada al adonis de su vecino, quien curioso y algo divertido, la miraba mientras movía sus labios en alguna frase que se perdió junto con la toalla blanca que cubría su masculinidad.

**-Win, dime que no hizo lo que creo que hizo**.-le pidió a su prima que se encontraba en un estado muy similar al de la chica de ojos ámbares: con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, las mejillas encendidas y la boca graciosamente curvada en una "o" mientras asentía antes de confirmarle con palabras a Riza lo que ambas estaban viendo.

**-Si... nuestro nuevo vecino se ha dejado conocer mejor. **

Y bajo las miradas ámbar y Zafiro, el hombre de cabellera negra y desordenada entró a su departamento, risueño.

Winry salió de su estado de ensoñación casi de inmediato que el pelinegro desapareció y no tardó en recordarle a Riza lo que debían hacer:

**-Ya que estás desocupada ¿Ahora si me vas ayudar con las cajas? **

Riza echó una ojeada rápida al ahora vacío patio del vecino antes de responderle a su prima.

**-Sí, pero no por mucho, en un rato más necesito prepararme para irme a trabajar. **

**-Para mirar al vecino si tenías tiempo, ¿no?** – contestó Winry en un tono jocoso, provocando el inmediato sonrojo de su prima.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tras esquivar los comentarios de su prima la última hora mientras le ayudaba y luego se preparaba para salir a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, le rogó a kami y a su padre (que en paz descanse) el no encontrarse con el hombre que vivía en la primera planta del edificio.

Si no, no sabría donde iba a meter la cabeza.

Superando el primer obstáculo del día (salir del vecindario sin toparse con su sexy vecino) se sintió aliviada pero, no pudo dejar de lado el nerviosismo, puesto que desde hoy, ya no estaría bajo las órdenes de su abuelo en el este, si no de Roy Mustang, quien se había labrado una reputación llena de medallas y halagos por parte de los altos mandos (entre ellos su abuelo) y de mujeriego empedernido de cada una de las féminas caídas enamoradas gracias a sus encantos de Casanova.

Al entrar a la impresionante construcción que era las oficinas de central no pudo evitar el sentirse incómoda, bajo las escudriñadoras miradas del personal que iba y venía por los pasillos, más sin embargo, no bajó el perfil y orgullosa de su rango de Teniente, se abrió camino para llegar al segundo piso donde seguramente le aguardaba su nuevo jefe.

Cuando sostuvo la cerradura entre sus manos, un mal presentimiento le surcó la columna vertebral haciéndola dudar de abrir o no la puerta.

Pero alguien desde adentro se le adelantó.

Un hombre rubio y alto con un cigarro en la boca, le cedía el paso antes de salir, le agradeció con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

**-¿Primer Teniente Riza Hawkeye**?-escuchó su nombre y su rango pronunciados con aquella voz ronca y varonil, haciéndola enchinar la piel. –

**-Si..señ-**

Epifanía

Se quedó muda.

Las palabras quedaron muertas entre sus labios, al descubrir que su jefe era el mismo hombre que junto a su prima estuvieron espiando en la mañana y ahora se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sillón de cuero, sonriéndole, cómplice, enviándole con sus ojos negros: picarones y risueños un mensaje que estuvo más que claro.

"_Lo que pasó en la mañana no se quedará así"_

**-Ojo de halcón**.-pronunció con doble sentido**.-Bienvenida a mi escuadrón, espero que continuemos conociéndonos mejor.**-finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Seguramente cuando llegara a casa y le contara a su prima quien era su jefe, reiría y mucho, tanto que su vecino en la primera planta la escucharía y sabría porque.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

XD debo confesar… el fic fue inspirado en algo que me pasó hace unos días, cuando sin querer vi XD al vecino de la primera o,o mientras yo quitaba unos posters, ya que aquí estaban pintando xD y sii el tipo se sacó la toalla XD pero no paso más de ahí, así que creo que fue suficiente para inspirar este oneshot que dependiendo de sus respuestas y mis ideas xD será un twoshot :P

Aclaro algo que tal vez no ponga más adelante, como notaran es n semi AU o ¿será un au completo xD?

Winry y Riza son primas y tras la transferencia de riza a central acuerdan vivir juntas (winry ya vivía en central ).

Y Riza no conoce a Roy xD pero Roy … eso se lo diré después, si continúo esto :P

Espero les haya gustado XDDD Feliz año y feliz navidad hohoho xD

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
